Exo-Toa
Exo-Toa to potężne zbroje stworzone na polecenie Bractwa Makuta przez Duchy Nynrah. Historia Exo-Toa zostały zaprojektowany przez Duchy Nynrah dla Bractwa Makuta i zostały wyprodukowany przez Vortixx na wyspie Xia. Bractwo głównie używało ich do ochrony swojej fortecy, ale umieściło także sześć z nich w Gniazdach Bohroków, na wypadek ich wcześniejszego przebudzenia. thumb|left|Exo-Toa przedstawiony w komiksie Gdy Chirox odkrył przemianę Makuta w czystą energię, przetestował możliwość przejmowania maszyn na przykładzie Exo-Toa by zadrwić z Mutrana. W odpowiedzi, drugi Makuta zniszczył zbroję. Exo-Toa zostały wykorzystane w ataku na Artakhę przez Makutę Kojola. Mieszkańcy wyspy nie spodziewali się natarcia i Kojolowi udało się wykraść Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła z twierdzy Artakhi. Te Exo-Toa zostały wkrótce zniszczone przez Zakon Mata Nui, wraz z pozostałymi biorącymi udział w napadzie, w tym samym Kojolem, by usunąć wszystkich znających położenie Artakhi na mapie. Podczas ataku na twierdzę Bractwa, które przeszło na stronę zła, by wykraść Kanohi Avohkii, Toa Hagah Norik i Iruini napotkali i zniszczyli wiele Exo-Toa strzegących fortecy. Gdy nastąpił Wielki Kataklizm, zbroja Makuty ze Steltu została zniszczona pod gruzami i musiał on ewakuować się do pancerza Exo-Toa. Gdy wybuchła wojna pomiędzy Bractwem Makuta a Mrocznymi Łowcami, Makuta wysłali do boju oddział Exo-Toa, który został bez większych problemów zniszczony przez Łowców, w tym Reidaka. thumb|Tahu w Exo-Toa walczący z Cahdok Podczas ataku rojów Bohrok na Mata Nui, Toa Mata w jaskiniach pod wyspą użyli zebranych Krana do otworzenia wejścia do gniazda robotów, gdzie natknęli się na sześć pancerzy Exo-Toa umieszczonych przed laty przez Makuta jako zabezpieczenie na wypadek przebudzenia niszczycielskich maszyn. Toa założyli je i użyli do walki z królowymi roju, Bahrag, ale Tahu zrozumiał, że zbroje osłabiają moc żywiołów Toa i nakazał drużynie je porzucić. Wspólnymi siłami, Toa Mata uwięzili Bahrag w Pieczęci Toa. Kiedy Toa Nuva później wrócili do gniazda, by powstrzymać Bohrok-Kal przed uwolnieniem Bahrag, znaleźli Exo-Toa na autopilocie walczące z Bohrok-Kal. Kal udało się pokonać zbroje i kontynuować swoją misję. Gdy Bohroki zostały później przeładowane swoją mocą, części Exo-Toa zostały przyciągnięte Magnetyzmem do Gahloka-Kal, miażdżąc go. Gdy Turaga Vakama powiedział Toa Nuva o porzuconym mieście Metru Nui, Onu-Matoranin wynalazca Nuparu potajemnie odzyskał resztki Exo-Toa i zabrał do Miasta Legend. Zanim jednak mógł je wykorzystać, opuścił Metru Nui wraz z Jallerem i pozostałymi Matoranami, uratować Toa Nuva. Gdy Zakon Mata Nui zaatakował Bractwo Makuta, Exo-Toa wykorzystano do obrony Destralu. Gdy Teridax przejął władzę we Wszechświecie, wykorzystywał pancerze do łapania mieszkańców świata i wysyłania do przymusowych prac. Grupa Exo-Toa natknęła się na drużynę Tahu i miała wysłać ich do Metru Nui, ale pancerze zostały zniszczone przez nowo przybyłego Onuę, który posłał je do wielkiej rozpadliny swoją mocą. Teridax zginął później podczas Bitwy o Bara Magna i Exo-Toa zostały uwolnione spod jego kontroli. Funkcje thumb|left|120px|Wyposażenie Exo-Toa Exo-Toa posiadają tryb autopilota i sztuczną inteligencję, dzięki czemu mogą działać nawet bez pilotującego je Toa. Pancerz znacząco wzmacnia siłę i wytrzymałość użytkownika, kosztem zdolności korzystania z mocy żywiołu. Nie wpływają na korzystanie z Kanohi. Posiadają zespół przyrządów do badania otoczenia, np. czujniki ciepła pozwalające namierzać cele. Zbroje mogą być kontrolowane przez Makuta, np. w formie Antidermis. Gdy Teridax przejął władzę we Wszechświecie, rozkazywał oddziałom Exo-Toa i mógł przez nie przemawiać. Exo-Toa dysponują pazurem mogącym wystrzelić z ogromną siłą i Elektro-Rakietą o ogromnej sile rażenia. Informacje o zestawie Exo-Toa został wydany jako zestaw w lecie 2002 roku, zawierający 378 części. Zawiera także instrukcję na alternatywny model robotycznego rumaka. Cytaty Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Exo-Toa Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Exo-Toa na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy alternatywnego modelu Exo-Toa Category:Roboty Kategoria:Generacja 1